


King With No Crown

by silent_masque



Series: The Rain to End It All [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_masque/pseuds/silent_masque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago, the Fifth Sector's Holy Emperor came into power and took control of the youth soccer world. Now, Raimon's soccer team is ready to take it back, along with their unlikely, new assistant coach, Fubuki Shirou, who may or may not be after the same thing. It's hard to tell when anyone's willing to sell you out to get on the good side of Fifth Sector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fffft. I love this fandom. I seriously do. Anyways, this is Go-era. It splits off from episode 17 onwards and is AU from there. This is also under the assumption that Gouenji is the Holy Emperor. Some details may refer back to my oneshot Here Comes the Rain, but I'm trying to make it as standalone as possible! Also, characters will be referred to by their first names…quite a lot sometimes. Unbeta'd as of right now; will probably go through edits later.  
> Cross-posted to ff.net. Actually, it's hosted there for the most part.

He was right. It really would be a satisfying day when he saw his team – his whole team – working together. Because, finally, everyone was on the same page. He could only nod in satisfaction at finally seeing that spirit that he had always been so used to seeing in Raimon, both when he had been playing for them and when he'd later come back and seen some of their early games.

"…and there he was, just walking by! Aki-nee even said hi to him and we went out for lunch together!"

Well, the training was good. But there had to be breaks of course.

"That's so cool, Tenma! What was he like? Did he give you any tips?"

"Ha. I don't believe it. A guy like that has better things to do with his time than come down here."

"But I'm telling you the truth! He was in town and buying things and everything! Ahhh…Coach, Coach! Isn't Fubuki Shirou in town for a few weeks?" Endou turned to Tenma, not entirely expecting the entire team to be looking at him expectantly too. Fubuki had always been a great teammate and friend to him that sometimes, he forgot that they had both still been part of the same world renowned soccer team.

Still, he gave it some thought before shaking his head. "I haven't gotten any word from him in awhile." When Kurama gave Tenma an airy, bored look and the latter looked crestfallen, he quickly amended himself, "But it's possible he's here. Just because I haven't heard from him doesn't mean he isn't." Yes…those seemed like the right words. Tsurugi had already written the entire conversation off as garbage and was standing off to the side, looking expectantly at the field. Endou could see that he was itching to practice, not sit around listen to stories.

"Coach, what's he like?"

"Is he really as nice as Tenma says?"

"Where're your other teammates?"

Haruna giggled at the flood of questions. Of course everyone wanted to know about what the players from Inazuma Japan were really like. It was only natural. Still, Endou seemed overwhelmed trying to answer each one individually.

"Ahh, my teammates? Let's see…Kazemaru was playing in the national league the last time I heard from him. And Hiroto and Midorikawa are running an orphanage. You know where Kidou's gone and–"

"What about Gouenji?"

The smile that had been slowly spreading across Endou's face immediately faltered, as did Haruna's. Endou glanced sidelong at her, sharing a knowing look before turning back to Tsurugi. To think. Of all people who might've asked, it was Tsurugi. Somehow, he'd been expecting the question out of Tenma. Or even anyone else. But he seemed like…he actually wanted to know. Endou frowned and shook his head. Could it really be that Tsurugi didn't know?

"No one's heard from Gouenji in years. But he's always so solitary that we kind of just expected it out of him. Now, get back to practicing; you've all had a long enough break now." Should he be feeling bad about the answer he'd just given? Endou couldn't help but feel guilty for it, especially at the way Tsurugi just looked away disdainfully and Tenma's face fell. It wasn't as if he could tell them where Gouenji had really gone.

Haruna just looked sadly at the field, remembering the feeling of standing here and watching countless of others run across the field. Well, namely one, wheat-colored hair, always a little too serious for his own good. And she couldn't help but see the similarities Tsurugi bore to him.

\----------------------

"You know, I thought you might be here." He glanced to the side before looking back ahead at the sunset, leaning on the bar that prevented him from falling.

"You know, he once brought me here. We watched the sunset then as well. He told me this was his favorite place in all of Inazuma Town. He told me it was your favorite place too," he said, not looking up. "I was planning to drop by your place later, Endou. You know, surprise visit and all. Guess there goes the surprise, huh?" Fubuki looked over his shoulder and gave them a small smile before finally turning around fully. "Long time no see, ne?"

"You're looking well, Fubuki." He moved over a little bit to make room for the Endou who decided to stand next to him and watch the sunset with him.

"You too, Captain. Or, as I've heard, Coach might be a better word for it, huh?" he chuckled, knowing that this wasn't what Endou had come to talk about at all. He knew he was just avoiding the real question at hand here, but it was – suffice to say – a touchy subject with all of them who'd played on Inazuma Japan and that was completely okay. "Raimon couldn't have a better coach."

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" They were just exchanging words, wasting time, building up to the question that Endou had really come for.

"Except that when we were playing, there was no one deciding our scores. When we won, it was because we'd worked hard for it, not because it was fair." Fubuki was unable to keep the note of bitterness out of his words. The mere thought that one person – one particular person – could control all soccer made his blood run cold and his temper rage, for different reasons. Two reasons in particular.

"That's why you're in town, isn't it?" And they came full circle. Fubuki looked at his old captain with a sad smile, shaking his head. It was true; his vendetta against the Fifth Sector caused him to go to many different cities, all throughout Japan in these last two years. But it was lonely traveling alone.

"Isn't it all right to come back and see old friends? Hiroto actually called me a few days ago and asked me if I was going to visit him and Midorikawa. I didn't even know that they run Sun Garden now. I've grown so out of touch with everyone and I can't figure out where to go next." He sighed, leaning over the railing, putting his head in his hands. "I wish I knew even where to start, but it's like he's completely disappeared."

"It sounds to me like you're giving up."

He flinched at those words, gripping the railing as hard as he possibly could. Did he really just say that? Fubuki grit his teeth, avoiding his old captain's gaze. He was looking at him. Hard. "I would never give up on him. He is worth looking the rest of my life for," he finally settled on. Because every word that he said was true. He raised his gaze up to Endou, looking him in the eye. As if he would ever give up looking. Not since that night two years ago. Never would he stop until he finally came home with him. With Gouenji Shuuya.

Home. That word had always seemed so simple to him growing up. Anywhere he'd lived had been a home, to him. It hadn't been until he'd started living with Shuuya did he finally realize what a home was. That it was wherever he was and would always be wherever he was. Because a house was not a home. Because even in the smallest apartment, it would only be lonely and all too big without Shuuya. Because Fubuki couldn't accept anywhere as a home without Shuuya there to share it with him. Two long, lonely years were already long enough to go without him. But…deep down, he knew that the moment he found Shuuya again (and he would find Shuuya again) would make all those years worth it. He was out there somewhere, he knew it.

"You don't have to fight Fifth Sector alone. We can find him together," said Endou, his hand on Fubuki's shoulder. It was enough to snap him out of his thoughts, slowly uncurling his hand from the guardrail. "You know everyone will work as hard as they can to find him." He turned to Endou, eyes widened in surprise before giving him a smile. ' _Of course Captain knows exactly what to say to make everything sound okay_ ,' he thought, amused. ' _And silly of me to think that I was the only one who lost a dear friend._ '

As if everything was that cut and dry, though.

"There's no one to fight with, Captain. Everyone's afraid of Fifth Soccer and of getting their soccer club disbanded. I have to do it alone," he replied, almost bitter. It was true; everyone was afraid of Fifth Sector. Even deep down, buried beneath all of his rage towards them…even he was afraid. But experience (read: Shuuya) had taught him that if you let your fear control you, it would have a greater hold on you than you yourself would.

And all he got in return was a disappointed headshake from the Captain. "I'm willing to fight with you, Fubuki. Raimon is willing to fight with you. You won't be alone in trying to defeat them. We'll just take it step by step, like we did with Aliea Academy. Everyone wants to help. So let's fight them together!" He was nearly shouting in excitement at the end, grinning that same grin he had ten years ago, hand extended expectantly.

"…same old Captain," was the only thing he could say, shaking his head fondly and taking the offered hand. He supposed that for people like Endou, that energetic passion could be buried, but never completely vanished.

"Now, why don't you come over today? I told Natsumi I was meeting you and she wanted to cook you a big dinner!"

"N-no, I couldn't possibly! I mean…I've already told Hiroto and Midori–"

"They can come too! Natsumi's already cooked everything by now, you don't want to disappoint her, do you? She's excited to see you too!" Endou said, pushing Fubuki awkwardly down the path from the Steel Tower Plaza.

"R-really, she didn't need to go to the trouble," Fubuki said, knowing that there was no fighting it if Captain really wanted him to go. He sincerely hoped that he didn't have to do anything important tomorrow. That could be a little tricky after eating a night of Natsumi's food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a bit slow going as I figure out where I want to go with the earlier chapters. Also, after watching episode 18, I realize how the canon will go and I have to do quite a bit more thinking to figure out how to edit King with No Crown to try and make this canon make sense as opposed to the real canon. Although, after episode 24, this is…like, half canon now. Guhhh. Whatever. I'll make things work. I'm also being very liberal with the soccer training time. I have no idea how schools function in Japan. I have, like…half an idea as to how they work and that's it.
> 
> Anyways, I know that I'm horrendously slow at updates. It's true. But if it makes anyone feel any better, this chapter is twice as long as the first one? e ue I tried finding a stop place…and instead it just got longer. e Ae;;
> 
> Also, I had no idea how to distinguish Gouenji's father from himself. So…yay, context! If it seems confusing with one Gouenji, I recommend to try using the other Gouenji.

Walking. Walking. Walking.

"Shuuya…?"

Metal. All around. Above, below, a corridor of it.

"Shuuya!"

Running now. Running.

"Wait, Shuuya!"

Lights, up ahead. Lights, metal, running. And he still could never get closer.

"Where are you go–"

Crossing into the lights. All for him, wherever he was going. All for him, it didn't matter. All for him. Even as he went blind in the white light, still looking dimly for a sign, any sign, of him. All he could follow was the faint outline to nowhere. Follow to the ends of the earth. Wherever he was, it didn't matter to him.

And still the only thing he could do was run after him.

\----------------------

Fubuki shot up in a cold sweat, pulse racing at a rate the he wasn't sure could even be considered healthy. He'd been waking up like this more and more often, shaking, heart thudding in his rib cage. All because of the same dream. All because of Shuuya.

Running a hand through his hair, he looked out the window, a pale gray light filtering through the partially drawn curtains. It wasn't even dawn yet and here he was, wide awake. He brought up a shaky hand, trying to will the tremors away, as he closed the curtains. If it were old times, then if he woke up like this (which, let's be honest, he would never wake up like this if it were old times), then Shuuya would already be awake, lulling him back to sleep, stroking his hair. Or they'd just sit up and talk about it. Anything, anything. Any of it would be fine, just as long as Shuuya was there with him. Now all he had was his own arms, wrapping around himself and trying to push the memories of past away before he started crying again.

"I miss you so much, Shuuya."

The whispered words sounded so loud in the too-big bedroom. Maybe it had been a bad idea to sleep in their old bedroom.

\----------------------

He nursed a cup of coffee, staring out the window without even seeing. The sun was just barely rising over the city, and he felt so tired, but Fubuki knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He didn't want to wake up Gouenji-san. He needed his sleep, being a doctor and all.

The quiet humming floating down the hall brought him out of his thoughts as he blinked, trying to remember exactly where he was at the moment before a head of brown hair came down the hallway with the humming. It was six thirty in the morning. Frankly, he was surprised to see anyone up and about.

That's not to say it wasn't a welcome surprise, though.

"Shirou-nii! When'd you get here? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Shirou-nii, I missed you! It's been forever since the last time I saw you! And you didn't write often enough either. And for another thing…" Fubuki just sighed in response, standing up to ruffle the younger girl's hair. Yuuka was still the same Yuuka, after all.

"Before you ask, I'm not sure how long I'll be here for. And I just got in yesterday, of course I didn't have time to tell you. By the time I got back from Captain's house, you were doing homework and I didn't want to disturb you, silly," he said in reply, giving her a good-natured smile. He motioned for her to sit down, abandoning his cup of now only lukewarm coffee. He didn't seem to need it much these days anyways. "So why're you in such a hurry anyways? It's so early; I didn't think anyone would be up."

"It hasn't been that long since you were in high school, has it, Shirou-nii? You always used to get up earlier than this and it was a pain in the butt because you and Nii-san were always really loud when you left," Yuuka huffed, folding her arms childishly like she always did. Fubuki could only chuckle, shaking his head. High school. How he wished he could go back to that time. It wasn't as if it hadn't had its fair share of troubles, but at least in high school, he always knew exactly where he stood. There wasn't this insane uncertainty that always followed him everywhere.

"Well, you're kind of being really loud right now, aren't you?" he teased, thumping her on the forehead, the way Shuuya always did it. Even though that had been years ago and Fubuki really only knew about it through stories. Yuuka pouted, rubbing her forehead where he hit her and turned away, huffing. Of course. To think. He'd pretty much watched her grow up for the last…was it already eight years? And yet, despite knowing that she was practically an adult (also despite the fact that she liked to assert this almost every time the age she acted like came under fire), sometimes, she was still just as childish as she had been the day Fubuki had first met her. "Come on, I'll treat you to breakfast today, how about it? We can go to that café that you like."

And since he already knew she was going to say yes, he pulled her up out of her chair, making a shushing motion as he smiled (Gouenji-san was probably already awake by now, he never slept past seven. Ever.), holding the younger's school bag for her while she put on her shoes. Fubuki was still half pulling on his own shoes when Yuuka, in her excitement to be treated to breakfast for once instead of having to pay for it, already left for the elevator.

\----------------------

Waving good-bye to his "little sister" as she set out across the street to school with her friends, Fubuki sighed as he warmed his hands with the cup of coffee he had in front of him. Of course, he only ordered it at Yuuka's insistence that if he wasn't going to have breakfast, he should drink something at the very least.

"I hope you don't miss her graduation, Shuuya. She'd be upset if you did," he whispered to himself, putting the cup to his mouth and not drinking the least bit of it. It just hovered there at his lips while he stared out the window, looking at nothing. As if his own body knew that he was giving up on even making a dent in the coffee, Fubuki set the cup down gently on the table, still only looking out the window.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

"No, you can ta–" Fubuki's eyes widened as a big smile spread over his face. He immediately got up to wrap his arms around the blue-haired man standing in front of him. "Ichirouta-kun, aren't you supposed to be playing in the Japanese National League? What're you doing here?" he asked excitedly, pulling him down into the seat across from him. Kazemaru laughed good-naturedly at him, allowing himself to be pulled down.

"I'm taking a little break for awhile. I heard you were in town, after all, and I wanted to see you. It's been way too long since the last time you visited!" Kazemaru replied, sighing. "Did you hear about Hiroto and Midorikawa taking over the Sun Garden? Happened a few months ago, but I know that you can get news slowly sometimes."

Fubuki gave him a thin smile in reply, sipping his coffee while he turned away, looking out the window. He could almost barely hear the school bell ringing, signaling a warning to start heading to class. He had every right to feel as proud as Shuuya did to see Yuuka rush in through the gates to get to class on time. After all, she was following them and going to their school too.

"…she's really grown up, hasn't she." Kazemaru's words broke him out of his thoughts as he shook his head out. He was here to finally socialize for once since…well, months, really.

"Yeah. I still remember the days when Shuuya still insisted on holding her hand when they crossed the street. Like that one time a few years ago, when we were going to that ice cream shop and she didn't check the light? And then Shuuya grabbed her hand and forced her into walking across with her even when she was huffing and trying to get out of it?" Kazemaru laughed along with him, remembering how distressed she'd been about being seen by her friends.

"That was the best part of that day, I think, watching Yuuka trying to convince Gouenji to let her go," Kazemaru said, shaking his head chuckling at the memory. Watching Fubuki's smile slowly morph into a wistful look, he sighed, grabbing Fubuki's hand, forcing the white-haired man to look straight at him. "You know that I don't like seeing you like this, because we both know that you shouldn't be sad. You should be determined and ripping all of Japan – all of the world – apart to find him. Besides, you know that all of us are standing behind you ready to help."

And for what felt like the first time in weeks (months?), Fubuki smiled a genuine smile. Not one that was just there to humor others, but the kind that actually reached his eyes. And he shook his head, smile still in place as he pulled his hand away to cup his coffee again, leaning back into his chair. "I do have help now," he replied, his smile becoming a little more playful as he watched his friend puzzle over his words, laughing whenever Kazemaru would open his mouth to answer and shut it in thought again.

"Come on, come with me. They're expecting me soon," Fubuki said, shaking his head good-naturedly as he pulled the blue-haired man up.

"You are so horrible, Shirou-kun," Kazemaru replied, allowing himself to be dragged out of the café. Fubuki just laughed in response.

"I'm so horrible that I'm taking you to go find out who they are? Yeah, that just makes me despicable." Kazemaru rolled his eyes, shaking his hand out of Fubuki's grip.

"Come on, be honest with me. Tell me where we're going, Shirou-kun!" But Fubuki only shook his head, putting a finger to his lips as they walked down the local streets.

"Doesn't this take you back, though? Back in high school? We'd always go to that ice cream place," Fubuki said, pointing across the street at the little ice cream parlor. "Wasn't that the place where Captain and Fuyuka-chan went out, too?"

"Haha, don't even remind me of that. Midorikawa-kun and I got dragged around with everyone else that day. It was horrible." Kazemaru could feel a facepalm coming on just thinking about it. Oh, no, wait. It was here. "I have no idea what even made Rika and Touko think that Endou-kun was interested. It was all just…such a weird day."

Fubuki sighed, patting his friend on the back before putting his hands into his coat pockets. "I kind of wish I was there. It sounds like it was hilarious. I mean, all of you hiding in bushes trying to follow Captain around everywhere." He got up on his tip-toes and pretended to creep in circles around Kazemaru before the blue-haired man pushed him out of the way.

"No, it was not funny! And I feel like you're just distracting me so that I don't ask you anymore questions. I'm onto your game now, Shirou!" Kazemaru shouted as Fubuki waved and began running down the sidewalk. And what else could he do but chase after him? This mystery help thing was bugging him. After all, no one was willing to do anything against Fifth Sector, at the threat of their soccer clubs being destroyed.

No one was allowed to disobey.

"…hang on, they're really–" Fubuki winked at him, ducking into the school to make his way, with Kazemaru trailing, to the soccer fields. Ahh, the last time he'd come here…he could barely remember last time. It wasn't nearly the same walk through the past as it was for Kazemaru, though. He knew that.

"I miss this old clubhouse," Kazemaru said almost reverently, running a hand down the old club sign with a smile on his face. "We had some really good times here. Even when it had to be rebuilt."

"You haven't even seen the best part."

"Wha–" But too late. Fubuki was already dragging Kazemaru down the paths to the new soccer fields. They had a team to meet after all.

"Ah! Fubuki-kun! Coach Endou was wondering when you'd get here and…" Haruna's sentence trailed off as she jogged up the ridge to greet the two, replaced by a huge grin as she threw her arms around Kazemaru. "You played so well at the finals last year! It was so exciting to see you play again! I wish I was there in person, but the soccer club has to have their advisor after all!"

"A-ahaha, no, it really wasn't that exciting. I mean, it was great to win the championship and all, but it really…wasn't…big deal… Haruna-chan, people are staring at us now." She looked over her shoulder at the team that had now ceased all play and began to whisper among themselves at the arrival of two of the most legendary soccer players ever.

…hell, students who weren't even part of the team were starting to look and whisper now.

Kazemaru gave them an awkward wave and Fubuki smiled as warmly as possible, hoping that they weren't crazy. But Haruna seemed to have some sense and pulled them down to the benches so that they could continue practicing. Plus, hiding them a bit seemed like a good idea, considering the fact that was it her or was the whispering getting louder.

"Everyone, this is Kazemaru Ichirouta and Fubuki Shirou. Fubuki's going to be your assistant coach from now on," Endou announced, pointing to each respectively. Fubuki tried to stifle a smile at all the shock that was clearly written across their faces. And how all of their eyes were drawn to him and Kazemaru. It was…sort of endearing, really, as he kicked up a ball into his hand.

"I'm really happy to be working with all of you, but if you're just going to stand around like that, then there's not much I can teach you guys," he said as nonchalantly as possible, examining the ball in his hand. Was it wrong if he was actually really excited to be doing this?

"Coach Fubuki, it's an honor to work with you!" shouted the brown-haired one, bowing profusely.

"Tenma," Endou whispered in his ear.

"A-aha, you don't need to call me Coach Fubuki. Just Fubuki-san. Captain here is the coach." He said this while putting his arm on Endou's shoulder, leaning playfully on it. "I haven't played soccer in awhile, so you'll have to be nice to me, okay?" Tenma nodded excitedly, almost too much. Fubuki honestly thought that his head was going to eventually come flying off his shoulders if he kept nodding any longer.

"Ne, ne, Kazemaru-san, what was it like playing in the finals?"

…and of course, it was the questions again.


End file.
